The Boggart
by MyBurrow
Summary: What if Hermione's boggart isn't what we have always thought? Who will help her through the traumatizing experience? (3rd year)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! If I did that would be great, but I don't so. Yeah.**

 **A/N: Okay, so as you (hopefully) read in the summary, this is a story about Hermione's boggart! I personally do not know or remember if it said anywhere if the boggarts talk or not, but they talk in this story ;). But anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 _What if… Hermione lied about her boggart? What if she saw it in front of everyone…?_

"Now class, what is the ingredient to finish this potion?" Snape said in a bored tone. Hermione's hand shot into the air.

"Granger…" Snape sighed out.

"Buckle Bread."

"Correct… Again."

"Know it all." Ron whispered to Harry, yet Hermione heard it loud and clear. She tried with everything she had not to show it, but his words did sting. Hermione didn't even know why! Nobody's words or remarks had this effect on her. Not even when Malfoy called her a mudblood. Hermione wasn't out of sync with her emotions or anything, and knew for a while about her non-platonic feelings for Ron. But just because she fancied him doesn't mean his comments should hurt so much… Right?

"I heard that Ronald!" She snapped in a whisper tone. Then looked down at her lap as her face turned red holding back tears. _'Hey! Don't judge me, I'm a hormonal 13 year old!'_

Ron instantly felt bad. But he didn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say. Instead he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little in a reassuring way. Hermione hoped for an apology, but for Ron this is as close as she will get. So she looked up and into his eyes, he gave her an apologetic smile and Hermione knew he really did take it back. So she smiled back and blinked away the welling tears.

 **~*~Defense Against The Dark Arts Class~*~**

"Hello class!" Lupin said, he was greeted with scattered variations of the word Hello. "Today we will be doing something a little different! Can anyone tell me what is in that cabinet box?" He said pointing to a long cabinet that was shaking and rocking… and growling.

"Is it a boggart?" Seamus Finnigan asked without raising his hand, luckily Lupin didn't seem to care.

"Yes sir it is! Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?"

Hermione raised her hand, he called on her for the answer.

"Nobody knows." She replied. "The boggarts are shape shifters, they take the shape of that person's greatest fear" She added.

"Right you are Granger! And today we will be testing it out! But don't worry, to fix the fear and make the boggart look quite stupid, all you have to do is point your wand at the creature and say _'ridikulus'_ easy enough? Good, form a line and we will begin!"

Hermione didn't want to see her boggart, she tried to stay in the back but kept getting shoved forward further and further. All the way until she was not too far from the front. At least she wasn't first.

Neville stepped up and Lupin opened the cabinet, releasing the beast. It turned into Professor Snape, not to anyone's surprise by Neville and Lupin's previous chat. He casted ridikulus and Snape was instantly transformed into some sort of old lady-creepy old man hybrid. It was quite funny actually.

After a few people, including Seamus, Dean, Pansy, Parvati and Ron, it was Hermione's turn to go. She stepped up after Blaise (who was before her) who walked off laughing at the funny thing his fear turned into. She had her wand at the ready as the creature changed shape. Hermione thought for sure it was going to be McGonagall telling her that she was expelled, or had failed all of her classes. Before she could even produce a chill from the awful thought, the boggart transformed. But it wasn't McGonagall, it was a young man with bright red hair and angry fire in his eyes. He immediately strides toward her pointing.

"You're pathetic! You're just a know it all with no friends!" Hermione wanted to shout the spell at the boggart-Ron's hurtful words, but in the heat of the moment she couldn't remember what it was for the life of her.

"What? You actually thought we were friends? Don't be gullible Hermione! I only pretended to be your friend so you would do my homework!" Hermione just stared at the smirking beast yelling at her with silent tears pouring from her eyes. Hermione heard someone shouting behind her, but it almost sounded like they were under water. She wanted to look at the source of the shout but couldn't force her head to turn.

"I could never fancy you! You're an ugly, bucktoothed muggle-born! You shouldn't even be WELCOME in this school! Stop crying, just because you don't have friends doesn't mean you should cry about it!" It yelled at her still smirking.

Just then, Hermione was pulled out of her trance when Ron stepped in front of her and shouted "RIDIKULUS!" Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and took her out into the hall while Lupin stuffed the beast back into its cabinet.

Hermione was sobbing into Harry's chest while in the hall outside of the classroom. He stroked her hair and all he could get out was; "It wasn't true 'Mione, I promise Ron doesn't think any of that." Her sobbing slowed, but only a fraction. That's when Ron ran into the hallway.

"'MIONE!" He called out to her while running in their direction, she looked up from Harry's robes and cowered as Ron ran at them. Ron stopped when he saw her flinch. He thought of something. He sat down smack-dab in the middle of the hallway. Once Harry saw this action he turned Hermione around to face him. She was still bawling, but saw Ron sitting there.

"I'm here 'Mione, please come sit with me…?" Ron said in the most comforting voice he could muster. She shakily started stumbling towards him, she could barely see due to her current anxiety attack, and the fact that the tears were blurring her vision. But while terrified of him at the moment, she made her way to Ron and nearly fell on top of him, luckily Harry had been following her close behind and caught her before she did. Harry brought her down in front of Ron and she sat there crying staring at him with scared eyes.

"Hermione. Please don't be afraid of me, that thing is gone I promise. It's me, the real me." When she nodded slightly He picked her up and placed her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and Hermione calmed down, she put her head on Ron's shoulder and cried into his robes. Once her sobbing slowed significantly, to just some light crying, Ron spoke up.

"Hermione. Are you okay enough now?" He said putting his finger under her chin and lifted her face from his shoulder. She nodded. Ron cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I am so, so, so sorry that I ever made you feel that way it's- it's all my fault."

Hermione shook her head and grabbed his tie, wiping her cheeks with it. He didn't care. Finally she spoke. "No Ron, it's not your fault. It's just my insecurities. You always tease me, and we always fight. My insecurities told me that meant you were only keeping me around because I helped you with your homework. I'm the one who should be sorry…"

"No Hermione you're wrong. You have nothing to be sorry for. Let me start with 1: I will always be your friend, and so will Harry. You will always have friends." Ron said, Harry Nodded sitting down in front of them. "2: You are not ugly, you have never been ugly. He said bringing a hand up and stroking her hair. Oh and the bucktooth thing the boggart said, let me just make sure that you know how much I love your teeth. They are so purely white and your smile brightens my day." He said smiling at her.

-fake cough- "CHEESY" Harry said smirking in front of them. They both shot him a glare and that wiped the smirk from his face.

"And 3: When the thing said that I don't and never would fancy you, he was so wrong Hermione. I've fancied you since we helped harry with the sorcerer's stone." Hermione smiled and pressed her forehead against his. He smiled to.

"I'll just um, -cough-, give you two some privacy." Harry said standing up and walking into the classroom. To his amusement, the entire class looked at him and put a finer to their mouths to shush him. They then looked back out of the classroom window to watch the scene unfold.

"Hermione, I will never ask you to do my homework ever again if it proves how much I actually need you in my life."

"It's okay Ron, I think this is enough."

"No it isn't. But hopefully this will make it enough." Ron said closing the small distance left between their mouths. Hermione immediately returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He cradled the back of her head intertwining his fingers with her hair, while placing his other hand on the small of her back and pulling her closer.

The entire classroom cooed at the couple in the hallway. All but the Slytherins who were making gagging noises. Harry just smirked at the two.

"Ron, you cheesy bastard." He said chuckling.

 **A/N: Heyy! I hope you liked it, I know it's super long but if you read my stories that shouldn't be surprising. Anyway I hope you beautifuls have an amazing day! 3**


End file.
